Often a hot or cold air register is blocked by a piece of furniture. In such an instance, the discharge of hot or cold air into the room is impeded and the temperature balance in the room is disturbed.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a portable air duct extension for rerouting the air discharged from the wall outlet around the obstruction. This is done is accordance with the present invention without materially disturbing the free flow of air.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable air duct extension which is composed of telescoping sections so as to be adjustable as to length. Accordingly, the air may be rerouted a greater or lesser distance depending upon the dimensions of the piece of furniture or other obstruction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable air duct extension having means, preferably magnet means, for removably mounting the same so that its inlet opening overlies the room air register.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable air duct extension which may be extended either laterally or vertically or in any direction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable air duct extension having an outlet opening controlled by baffles so as to distribute the air discharged more or less uniformly across the width of the opening.